Ein lebensverändernder Moment
by bella.herzog
Summary: Antonio ist auf dem Weg zur Uni als er Lovino begegnet. shounen ai, Human!AU, boyxboy


-Antonios PoV-  
>Es gibt für jeden Menschen einen Moment in dem sich ihr ganzes Leben ändert. Für manche ist das ein Besuch beim Arzt, für andere ein neuer Job und für wiederum andere ist es ein neues Hobby. Für mich war es ein sehr simpler Moment. Doch ich werde ihn mir mein ganzes Leben lang merken. Es war der Moment an dem ich zum ersten Mal Lovino Vargas sah.<br>~vor 15 Jahren~  
>‚Oh verdammt! Ich werde zu spät zu meiner Vorlesung kommen! Wo ist denn nur dieser verdammte Block? ' Ich durchsuchte mein ganzes Zimmer aber ich konnte ihn nirgends finden. Also lief ich, ohne meinen Block, schnell zu meiner Uni um die Vorlesung nicht zu verpassen. Und ich hatte keine Lust als einziger zu spät zu kommen. Doch plötzlich wurde ich langsamer. Ich atmete schnell ein und aus als ich jemanden sah. Er saß auf einer Bank im Park, einen Zeichenblock auf dem Schoß. Braune Haare umspielten sein Gesicht. Schmale Lippen verzogen sich als er sein Werk betrachtete und karamellbraune Augen sahen direkt in meine. Und ein zartes Rot breitete sich aus sonst gebräunten Wangen aus. Sein Kopf drehte sich weg wodurch ich einen Blick auf seinen Körper werfen konnte. Er war kleiner und schmäler als ich wirkte aber dennoch nicht untrainiert. Seine zarten Hände hielten einen Bleistift den er zur Seite legte, genauso wir seinen Block. Erstand auf und ich konnte seinen Kleidungstil besser sehen. Er trug ein vermutlich teures weißes Hemd, eine enge Röhrenjeans und schwarze Sneakers. Als ich wieder hoch in sein Gesicht sah bemerkte ich, dass er mich ansah. Er wirkte allerdings nicht sonderlich glücklich. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und kam Schritt um Schritt näher. Als er nur noch einen Meter von mir entfernt war fing er an zu sprechen: „Was sollte das denn?", ich war verwirrt. „Uhm was m-„ „ M-musst du mich so komisch anstarren, du Bastard?!" Obwohl er mich beleidigte wurde ich rot. Ich konnte mich kaum darauf konzentrieren was er sagte, ich war zu sehr auf seine Stimme fixiert, welche einen leicht italienischen Akzent hatte. Während er weiter auf mich einredete formte sich in meinem Kopf eine Frage, welche ich ihm stellen wollte. „Kann ich deine Zeichnungen mal sehen?" „Was? Nein! Auf keinen Fall!" „Wieso nicht?", jetzt hat dieser Block meine Neugierde geweckt, „Was hast du denn gezeichnet?" Ich näherte mich dem Block um einen Schritt doch er stellte sich vor mich. „Ich habe niemanden gezeichnet! Also los hau ab!" „Ich habe nicht gefragt „wen du gezeichnet hast. Also komm schon. Was soll schon passieren?" Er wirkte unsicher. „A-aber…" er stieß einen Seufzer aus , „mach was du willst!" Er trat zur Seite und ließ mich einen Blick auf die Zeichnung werfen. Was ich dort sah war ein Gesicht welches mir sehr bekannt vorkam und ich wusste auch wo ich es schon mal gesehen hatte, im Spiegel. Was dort lag war ein wunderschön gezeichnetes Porträt von meinem Gesicht. Als ich zurück zu ihm sah, was er plötzlich verschwunden. Ich sah nach links und nach rechts aber ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Alles was von ihm zurück geblieben war, war ein Zeichenblock und ein Bleistift<br>-Lovino PoV-  
>‚Was glaubt der denn wer er ist? Starrt mich eine halbe Ewigkeit an sodass ich mich unwohl fühle obwohl er mich vorher nicht mal bemerkt hat. Dieser gottverdammte Bastard. „Fahr doch zur Hölle, Antonio!"<br>-Antonio PoV-  
>Ich war jede freie Zeit, die ich zwischen Uni und meiner Arbeit im Café hatte, im Park gesessen und habe gewartet. Während ich wartete sah ich mir den Block schon zum 165mal an. Der ganze Block war voll mit Zeichnungen von mir. Ich dachte auch darüber nach was ich ihn alles fragen wollte, doch er kam nicht. Weder Montag noch Dienstag, nicht mal Mittwoch war er da. Diesen Donnerstag hatte ich frei darum stand ich um 10 Uhr auf zog mich an und ging zum Park. Da sah ich ihn wieder wie er an einem Baum gelehnt, sich umsah.<br>‚Wartet er etwa auf mich?' Ich ging näher an ihn heran und als er mich sah stellte er sich hin und sah zu Boden. Er rief mir etwas zu, doch kaum hatte er alles gesagt lief er weg. Ich lief so schnell hinter ihm her als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Mein Gesicht war knallrot und ich schnappte erschöpft nach Luft als ich ihn endlich eingeholt habe. Er konnte mir eindeutig nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich spürte dass er Angst hatte. Ich nahm seine Hand und fragte: „ Was meinst du mit ‚ich habe mich in dich verliebt' Und warum hast du ein ‚es tut mir leid' dran gehängt?" Als ich sah wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen kullerten hatte ich das Gefühl jemand hätte mein Herz herausgerissen und darauf herumgetrampelt. Als er zu Schluchzen anfing konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn. Ich spürte dass er aufhörte zu Weinen und nach einer Weile fing er sogar an zurück zu küssen. Er legte seine Arme um meinen Nacken. Wir beide hörten erst wieder auf als wir nach Luft schnappen mussten. Als ich ihn diesmal ansah lächelte er, und ich ebenfalls. Wir beide standen da wie Idioten und grinsten uns gegenseitig an. „Also uhm… kann ich davon ausgehen dass du mich ebenfalls magst?", seine Stimme zitterte leicht, was so unglaublich süß klang. „Mögen? Ich schätze dass dir das nicht reichen würde. Nein, ich glaube ich liebe dich." „Du glaubst?" Er lächelte und ich küsste ihn wieder, diesmal aber kürzer. „Sind wir jetzt zusammen oder was?" fragte er mich. „Naja kommt drauf an…" Er sah mich geschockt an. „A-auf was?" Ich lächelte wieder „Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" Er kicherte und sagte: „ Lovino Vargas", ich nahm seine Hand und wollte mich ebenfalls vorstellen als er mir das abnahm: „Und du bist Antonio nicht wahr?" „W-woher weißt du das?" „Das Café in dem du arbeitest… ich hab einen Blick auf dein Namensschild geworfen." Ich lachte, er lachte und wir gingen gemeinsam durch den Park in dem wir uns kennengelernt haben. Selbst heute noch nach 15 Jahren, gehen wir zu zweit durch diesen Park, Hand in Hand.


End file.
